Doomed
by Kausa
Summary: Doomed seemed like the wrong word for it. Terezi/Karkat fluff


Doomed seemed like the wrong word for this.

It made them feel better to call this a "doomed timeline", because that gave them hope there was still another timeline where they weren't dead and their friends could beat Jack Noir.

The kids would win and everyone would be happy.

Although, Terezi didn't think this was such a terrible ending.

Around her, the scent of liquid candy apples and walkways of crushed blackberries described the world to her. She was sitting with Karkat in his world, the Land of Pulse and Haze.

Behind them, his hive was painted with bright streaks of paint. Blueberries mixed with broccoli, and orange slices mixed with small patches of strawberry icing.

She could always smile thinking of when she and Karkat painted it like that.

Okay, well she painted it for Karkat, and he was mildly pissed about it.

Maybe she loved that memory so much because it was one of the last times she ever really saw Karkat, even if he was pissed.

Karkat's hand was clammy, and his face was blushing a light shade of red.

Pomegranate seeds smashed on a wet sidewalk.

"I'm really glad I can spend the rest of...this…with you."  
>The words came out rushed and paused, something she only knew someone like Karkat could manage.<p>

"Our afterlife? Forever and ever and ever?"  
>"Yeah…that"<p>

The red was getting deeper, moving away from pomegranate and into watermelon.

Terezi rested her head on his shoulder, strawberries now; she could hardly smell the concrete skin anymore.

He must have looked so foolish. Like a criminal sitting on the stand when he knows he's been caught.

Still trying to lie and say he's innocent, but looking a damn fool because everyone knows he's not.

The two had been sitting together in Karkat's land for some time now.

The last thing either remembered was being stabbed by Jack.

Well, the last thing Terezi remembered at least, it still hadn't come back to Karkat.

It was terribly awesome. Vriska was off to fight Jack and lose; Terezi was just standing there, watching her dumb little faerie trail as she flew off.

Then before it could even fade away, Jack was there. Terezi didn't fight back; she knew this was the end.

She hoped it would be quick and painless, but it wasn't. He stabbed her once and flew off, off to kill her matesprit and her friends.

She bled out on the floor, cold and alone.

The smell of her blood was something she could never describe. She had only smelled it as her blood.

Things went dark; her mind and her scene of smell, everything was quiet.

But now she was here, with Karkat. She was never one of those, "silver lining on every cloud" kind of people, but she thought this was a pretty nice way to end something to awful.

She shook her head, and Karkat asked, "What the hell are you doing?"  
>"Just thinking about silly things that don't matter anymore."<br>"Whatever fuckass. You're so weird."  
>Terezi poked his nose, "If I'm the weird one, why did you want to spend eternity with me?"<p>

Karkat chuckled, "Your right, maybe I'm the weird one and YOUR perfectly fucking normal."

He batted her hand away carelessly.

Eternity. The way she said it made him think.

He smiled, and not one of those smirks or condescending smiles he normally did, a generally happy, feel good, fucking dumbass smiled.

Something he guessed the human John did a lot.

"Do you want to go explore another memory Karkles?"

Terezi sat up and stretched.

Karkat, though angry about the nicknamed, remained calm.  
>"I…uh…"<br>"Yeesss" Terezi leaned in near his face.

Ohh, apples. Red delicious.

"Maybe we could sit here a little longer and…."  
>"YESSS" Terezi got pushed away, but she tried to move in closer still.<p>

"Just sit here a little longer. Like you said, we have..."  
>"All of eternity to be together?"<br>Karkat looked away, probably staring into the blood sea.

For such a grumpy little troll, he got nervous and emotional real easy.

Terezi, blushing a light teal herself, leaned over and pecked Karkat on the cheek.

Yup, doomed was definitely the wrong word for this timeline.


End file.
